falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportBoSScribeNeriah.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBoSScribeNeriah.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Мою лабораторию надо перенести в хорошо освещенное помещение. У меня растения погибают. NPCFScribeNeriah qgRR303 RR303 000432BA FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace ReplacementBoSHellos FormID 0014AAC6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0014AAC6_1.xwm 07/04/2014 02:50 1404417035 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RR303__0014AAC6_1 0014AAC6_1 N Вечно всем некогда обсудить то, что по-настоящему важно. NPCFScribeNeriah qgRR303 RR303 000432BA FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace ReplacementBoSHellos FormID 001921B9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001921B9_1.xwm 09/17/2014 00:48 1410889686 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RR303__001921B9_1 001921B9_1 N Почему все так нервничают? NPCFScribeNeriah qgRR303 RR303 000432BA FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace ReplacementBoSHellos FormID 001921BA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001921BA_1.xwm 09/17/2014 00:48 1410889706 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello RR303__001921BA_1 001921BA_1 N Friendly 00 A1a Player Default: Ничего себе коллекция. О, благодарю. Большинство не способно понять, насколько важной работой я здесь занимаюсь. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я на пороге открытия, каким образом эти организмы адаптировались к радиации, загрязнившей их среду обитания. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B6F 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BE9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BE9_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:34 1408502098 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BE9_1 00180BE9_1 N Puzzled 00 B1a Player Default: Фу... Ну и вонища. Правда? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B6E 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C17 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C17_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:38 1408502293 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C17_1 00180C17_1 N Thinking 00 B1b Хм. Я уже так давно работаю с этими экземплярами, что ничего не замечаю. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я на пороге открытия, каким образом эти организмы адаптировались к радиации, загрязнившей их среду обитания. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B6E 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C17 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C17_2.xwm 08/20/2014 09:38 1408502284 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C17_2 00180C17_2 N Worried 00 X1a Player Default: Не волнуйтесь, я и близко к ним не подойду. Отлично. Любое постороннее вмешательство может испортить результаты и замедлить мои исследования на несколько месяцев. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я на пороге открытия, каким образом эти организмы адаптировались к радиации, загрязнившей их среду обитания. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B6D 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BB0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BB0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:39 1408502385 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BB0_1 00180BB0_1 N Irritated 00 Y1a Player Default: Это ваши создания? Ну... они важная часть моих исследований. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я на пороге открытия, каким образом эти организмы адаптировались к радиации, загрязнившей их среду обитания. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B6C 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BC9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BC9_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:34 1408502065 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BC9_1 00180BC9_1 N Grateful 02 A1a Player Default: Вот это да! Правда, пока только в теории. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Видите ли, послевоенное ионизирующее излучение смертельно, так как наносит вред большинству живых организмов на клеточном уровне. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B67 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BBA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BBA_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:59 1408503574 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BBA_1 00180BBA_1 N Irritated 02 B1a Player Default: Это невозможно. Вовсе нет... надо просто верить. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Видите ли, послевоенное ионизирующее излучение смертельно, так как наносит вред большинству живых организмов на клеточном уровне. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B66 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BA1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BA1_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:55 1408503306 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BA1_1 00180BA1_1 N Amused 02 X1a Player Default: Похоже, непростая задачка. Вообще-то, все довольно просто. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Видите ли, послевоенное ионизирующее излучение смертельно, так как наносит вред большинству живых организмов на клеточном уровне. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B65 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BF9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BF9_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:00 1408503606 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BF9_1 00180BF9_1 N Confident 02 Y1a Player Default: Какой код вы собираетесь взломать? Генетический. Последовательность ДНК, что есть у каждого живого создания. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Видите ли, послевоенное ионизирующее излучение смертельно, так как наносит вред большинству живых организмов на клеточном уровне. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B64 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BD8_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:57 1408503461 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD8_1 00180BD8_1 N Confident 01 A1a Player Default: О, благодарю. Большинство не способно понять, насколько важной работой я здесь занимаюсь. Я на пороге открытия, каким образом эти организмы адаптировались к радиации, загрязнившей их среду обитания. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B5F 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BC3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BC3_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:44 1408502652 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BC3_1 00180BC3_1 N Confident 01 A1b Если получится взломать код, я смогу обеспечить наших солдат средством гораздо мощнее Рад-Х. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Вот это да! qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B5F 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BC3 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BC3_2.xwm 10/09/2014 00:59 1412791196 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BC3_2 00180BC3_2 N Confident 03 A1a Player Default: Правда, пока только в теории. Видите ли, послевоенное ионизирующее излучение смертельно, так как наносит вред большинству живых организмов на клеточном уровне. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B5E 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BAA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BAA_1.xwm 08/20/2014 09:57 1408503478 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BAA_1 00180BAA_1 N Confident 03 A1b Однако через нескольких поколений организмы этих созданий адаптировались, изменив свой набор генов и научившись бороться с клеточным разрушением. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B5E 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BAA 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BAA_2.xwm 08/20/2014 09:53 1408503215 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BAA_2 00180BAA_2 N Confident 03 A1c Мне кажется, я поняла, как можно воспроизвести и ускорить такое генетическое изменение. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B5E 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BAA 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BAA_3.xwm 08/20/2014 09:51 1408503091 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BAA_3 00180BAA_3 N Concerned 03 A1d Оно займет не десятилетия, а какие-то секунды... Правда, результат продержится недолго. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Очень интересно. Если нужна помощь, дайте знать. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B5E 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BAA 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BAA_4.xwm 08/20/2014 09:54 1408503274 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BAA_4 00180BAA_4 N Irritated 04 A1a Player Default: Очень интересно. Если нужна помощь, дайте знать. Спасибо за предложение, но, к сожалению, у меня возникла серьезная проблема. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Особи, которых я поймала, производят ограниченное количество крови и генетического материала. Если попытаюсь взять у них больше, они погибнут. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B59 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C09 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C09_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:08 1408504130 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C09_1 00180C09_1 N Confident 04 B1a Player Default: Мне кажется, опасно менять генетический код организма. Конечно. Именно поэтому я принимаю все меры предосторожности и меняю генетический код лишь на время. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я бы с радостью показала вам состав, но у меня возникла одна проблема, которая не дает его синтезировать. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B58 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BE5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BE5_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:07 1408504078 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BE5_1 00180BE5_1 N Confident 04 X1a Player Default: По-моему, это аморально. Вы меняете саму структуру жизни. Согласна, что моя работа находится на грани аморальности. Но ради защиты наших войск я готова на такой риск. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я бы с радостью показала вам состав, но у меня возникла одна проблема, которая не дает его синтезировать. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B57 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BCC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BCC_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:07 1408504023 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BCC_1 00180BCC_1 N Irritated 04 Y1a Player Default: Почему недолго? Вы не меняете код навсегда? Попытка постоянного изменения генетического кода слишком похожа на историю с вирусом рукотворной эволюции, породившим супермутантов. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B56 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BB3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BB3_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:05 1408503916 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BB3_1 00180BB3_1 N Irritated 04 Y1b В такие игры я не играю. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я бы с радостью показала вам состав, но у меня возникла одна проблема, которая не дает его синтезировать. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B56 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BB3 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BB3_2.xwm 08/20/2014 10:05 1408503902 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BB3_2 00180BB3_2 N Irritated 05 A1a Player Default: Конечно. Именно поэтому я принимаю все меры предосторожности и меняю генетический код лишь на время. Я бы с радостью показала вам состав, но у меня возникла одна проблема, которая не дает его синтезировать. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Особи, которых я поймала, производят ограниченное количество крови и генетического материала. Если попытаюсь взять у них больше, они погибнут. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B55 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C1A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C1A_1.xwm 10/09/2014 01:02 1412791349 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C1A_1 00180C1A_1 N Concerned 06 A1a BoSNeriah: Я бы с радостью показала вам состав, но у меня возникла одна проблема, которая не дает его синтезировать. Особи, которых я поймала, производят ограниченное количество крови и генетического материала. Если попытаюсь взять у них больше, они погибнут. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B54 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BEC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BEC_1.xwm 10/09/2014 01:03 1412791404 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BEC_1 00180BEC_1 N Confident 06 A1b Мне нужны образцы крови созданий, населяющих Содружество. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Без проблем. С удовольствием вам помогу. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B54 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BEC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BEC_2.xwm 08/20/2014 10:12 1408504323 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BEC_2 00180BEC_2 N Friendly 07 A1a Player Default: Без проблем. С удовольствием вам помогу. Спасибо, что веришь в меня, брат. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я внесла изменения в ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет сканировать трупы существ и определять, подходит ли кровь для исследования. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B53 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BD0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:23 1408504986 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD0_1 00180BD0_1 N Friendly 07 A2a Player Default: Без проблем. С удовольствием вам помогу. Спасибо, что веришь в меня, сестра. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я внесла изменения в ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет сканировать трупы существ и определять, подходит ли кровь для исследования. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B53 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BD1_1.xwm 10/09/2014 01:04 1412791487 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD1_1 00180BD1_1 N Confident 07 B1a Player Default: Я достану вам все необходимое, если заплатите. С этим проблем не будет. Мне разрешено выдавать вознаграждение за материалы для исследования. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я внесла изменения в ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет сканировать трупы существ и определять, подходит ли кровь для исследования. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B52 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C1F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C1F_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:24 1408505044 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C1F_1 00180C1F_1 N Confident 07 X1a Player Default: Что-то мне пока не хочется гибнуть за науку. Ничего особенного делать не придется. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я внесла изменения в ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет сканировать трупы существ и определять, подходит ли кровь для исследования. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B51 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BF1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BF1_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:24 1408505076 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BF1_1 00180BF1_1 N Confident 07 Y1a Player Default: А мне вы дадите это свое новое средство? Если мой замысел удастся, вы получите первую же порцию... после того, как я испытаю средство на себе. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я внесла изменения в ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет сканировать трупы существ и определять, подходит ли кровь для исследования. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B50 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BD5_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:18 1408504739 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD5_1 00180BD5_1 N Confident 08 A1a Player Default: Спасибо, что веришь в меня, брат. Я внесла изменения в ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет сканировать трупы существ и определять, подходит ли кровь для исследования. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B4B 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BBF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BBF_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:02 1422295340 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BBF_1 00180BBF_1 N Confident 08 A1b Вам остается лишь собирать образцы и приносить их мне. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B4B 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BBF 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BBF_2.xwm 08/20/2014 10:20 1408504807 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BBF_2 00180BBF_2 N Friendly 08 A1c Спасибо вам за помощь. Приятно знать, что я не единственная в Братстве, кто способен непредвзято смотреть на вещи. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B4B 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BBF 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BBF_3.xwm 08/20/2014 10:20 1408504845 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BBF_3 00180BBF_3 N Puzzled 09 (W) A1a Разве вы не хотите послушать про мой эксперимент? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B4A 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BA6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BA6_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:22 1408504925 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BA6_1 00180BA6_1 N Irritated 00 A1a Player Default: Да, держите. Это что, шутка такая? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 000964C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\000964C1_1.xwm 01/08/2015 04:16 1420665375 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__000964C1_1 000964C1_1 N Irritated 00 A1b Не знаю, что это такое, но это явно не образец крови. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 000964C1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\000964C1_2.xwm 01/08/2015 04:16 1420665394 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__000964C1_2 000964C1_2 N Question 00 A1c У вас есть образцы или нет? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Да, держите. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 000964C1 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\000964C1_3.xwm 01/08/2015 04:16 1420665401 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__000964C1_3 000964C1_3 N Friendly 00 A2a Player Default: Да, держите. Отлично... это мне очень поможет. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C0A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C0A_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:32 1408505576 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C0A_1 00180C0A_1 N Friendly 00 A3a Player Default: Да, держите. Слава богу. У меня уже кончаются образцы, и я не хотела брать новые у своих подопытных. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C0B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C0B_1.xwm 10/09/2014 01:07 1412791674 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C0B_1 00180C0B_1 N Friendly 00 A4a Player Default: Да, держите. О, просто идеально. Сейчас поставлю в холодное место, чтобы не испортились. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C0C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C0C_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:34 1408505674 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C0C_1 00180C0C_1 N Friendly 00 A5a Player Default: Да, держите. Вот уж не думала, что буду так рада пробиркам с кровью. Спасибо. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C0D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C0D_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:34 1408505699 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C0D_1 00180C0D_1 N Friendly 00 A6a Player Default: Да, держите. Из вас вышел бы отличный скриптор-агент. Быть может, это ваше истинное призвание. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B45 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C0E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C0E_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:35 1408505724 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C0E_1 00180C0E_1 N Confident 00 B1a Player Default: Нет, простите. Эх. Что ж, может, в следующий раз. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Спасибо вам за поиск образцов. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B44 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BE6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BE6_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:35 1408505743 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BE6_1 00180BE6_1 N Confident 00 B2a Player Default: Нет, простите. Продолжайте поиски. Образцов там достаточно. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Спасибо вам за поиск образцов. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B44 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BE7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BE7_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:36 1408505780 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BE7_1 00180BE7_1 N Confident 00 B3a Player Default: Нет, простите. Я понимаю. Спасибо за новости. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Спасибо вам за поиск образцов. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B44 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BE8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BE8_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:37 1408505825 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BE8_1 00180BE8_1 N Confident 00 X1a Player Default: Зависит от того, готовы ли вы за них заплатить. Разумеется. Сам проктор Квинлан мне разрешил. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B43 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C1B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C1B_1.xwm 08/20/2014 04:57 1408485430 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C1B_1 00180C1B_1 N Question 00 X1b У вас есть для меня образцы? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Да, держите. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B43 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C1B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C1B_2.xwm 08/20/2014 04:57 1408485461 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C1B_2 00180C1B_2 N Confident 00 X2a Player Default: Зависит от того, готовы ли вы за них заплатить. Пока нет. Для новой порции мне требуется еще несколько образцов крови. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Спасибо вам за поиск образцов. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B43 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 000964A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\000964A3_1.xwm 01/08/2015 04:42 1420666938 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__000964A3_1 000964A3_1 N Happy 00 X3a Player Default: Зависит от того, готовы ли вы за них заплатить. Вам повезло. Я как раз сегодня синтезировала новую порцию. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B43 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 000964A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\000964A6_1.xwm 01/08/2015 04:48 1420667305 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__000964A6_1 000964A6_1 N Confident 00 X3b Чтобы я и дальше готовила состав, приносите мне образцы крови. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B43 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 000964A6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\000964A6_2.xwm 01/08/2015 04:48 1420667339 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__000964A6_2 000964A6_2 N Confident 00 Y1a Player Default: Подходящие образцы крови можно взять у любого создания? К сожалению, нет. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B42 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BED_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:28 1408505324 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BED_1 00180BED_1 N Confident 00 Y1b Природа упряма. И для приготовления средства мне требуются строго определенные образцы. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B42 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BED 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BED_2.xwm 08/20/2014 10:29 1408505383 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BED_2 00180BED_2 N Confident 00 Y1c Поэтому я модифицировала ваш "пип-бой". Теперь он будет показывать, подходит ли кровь создания для моих исследований. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B42 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BED 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BED_4.xwm 08/20/2014 10:30 1408505423 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BED_4 00180BED_4 N Question 00 Y1d Вам уже удалось найти образцы? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Да, держите. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B42 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BED 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BED_3.xwm 10/09/2014 01:09 1412791794 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BED_3 00180BED_3 N Grateful 01 A1a Player Default: Отлично... это мне очень поможет. Вот ваше вознаграждение. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Спасибо вам за поиск образцов. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B41 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BD2_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:26 1408505164 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD2_1 00180BD2_1 N Grateful 02 A1a BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. Спасибо вам за поиск образцов. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B40 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BB7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BB7_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:36 1408505760 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BB7_1 00180BB7_1 N Confident 02 A1b Как только будут результаты, я вам сообщу. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B40 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BB7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BB7_2.xwm 08/20/2014 10:26 1408505209 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BB7_2 00180BB7_2 N Confident 02 A2a BoSNeriah: Вот ваше вознаграждение. Если вам нужно средство, не забывайте приносить мне образцы. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B40 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF FormID 00096494 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00096494_1.xwm 01/08/2015 04:26 1420665975 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00096494_1 00096494_1 N Grateful 00 A1a Player Default: Поздравляю, Нерия! Без вашей помощи я бы не справилась. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я решила назвать его средством X111... Мне кажется, подходящее название. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B3F 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BA0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BA0_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:46 1408506406 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BA0_1 00180BA0_1 N Friendly 00 B1a Player Default: Давно пора. Это было непросто, но я наконец добилась своего. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я решила назвать его средством X111... Мне кажется, подходящее название. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B3E 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BF2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BF2_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:47 1408506449 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BF2_1 00180BF2_1 N Grateful 00 X1a Player Default: Хорошо, а то мне уже начинало казаться, что вы что-то скрываете. Почему же? В конце концов, если бы не вы, я бы не добилась успеха. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я решила назвать его средством X111... Мне кажется, подходящее название. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B3D 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BD6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BD6_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:52 1408506756 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BD6_1 00180BD6_1 N Confident 00 Y1a Player Default: Так оно действует? Я испытала его на себе. Оно гораздо мощнее Рад-Х... и побочных эффектов никаких. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Я решила назвать его средством X111... Мне кажется, подходящее название. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B3C 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BBC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BBC_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:48 1408506521 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BBC_1 00180BBC_1 N Friendly 01 A1a Player Default: Без вашей помощи я бы не справилась. Я решила назвать его средством X111... Мне кажется, подходящее название. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B37 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BA7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BA7_1.xwm 08/20/2014 10:49 1408506584 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BA7_1 00180BA7_1 N Confident 01 A1b Держите, я подготовила для вас несколько порций. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Если хотите, чтобы я и дальше синтезировала средство, продолжайте приносить мне образцы крови, и я все сделаю. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B37 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180BA7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180BA7_2.xwm 08/20/2014 10:50 1408506600 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180BA7_2 00180BA7_2 N Confident 02 A1a BoSNeriah: Держите, я подготовила для вас несколько порций. Если хотите, чтобы я и дальше синтезировала средство, продолжайте приносить мне образцы крови, и я все сделаю. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00180B36 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF FormID 00180C02 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C02_1.xwm 01/08/2015 04:31 1420666272 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00180C02_1 00180C02_1 N excited surprise / Surprised 00 A1a Player Default: Надо же, как вы радуетесь... только не пойму, чему. Шутите, что ли? BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Взрыв реактора Института несомненно окажет значительное влияние на экосистему Содружества. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174150 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 0017416F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0017416F_1.xwm 02/14/2015 04:36 1423863394 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017416F_1 0017416F_1 N Amused 00 B1a Player Default: Сколько радости по поводу гибели сотен людей. Нет, нет, нет... вы не понимаете. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Взрыв реактора Института несомненно окажет значительное влияние на экосистему Содружества. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017414F 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174178 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174178_1.xwm 02/14/2015 04:37 1423863454 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174178_1 00174178_1 N Surprised 00 X1a Player Default: Ладно, признаюсь... я ничего не понимаю. Правда? Что ж, позвольте объяснить. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Взрыв реактора Института несомненно окажет значительное влияние на экосистему Содружества. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017414E 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 0017415D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0017415D_1.xwm 02/14/2015 04:38 1423863485 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__0017415D_1 0017415D_1 N Friendly 00 Y1a Player Default: В каком смысле? Что ж, на самом деле все просто. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Взрыв реактора Института несомненно окажет значительное влияние на экосистему Содружества. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0017414D 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174155 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174155_1.xwm 02/14/2015 04:43 1423863813 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174155_1 00174155_1 N Impressed 01 A1a Player Default: Шутите, что ли? Взрыв реактора Института несомненно окажет значительное влияние на экосистему Содружества. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174147 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174151 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174151_1.xwm 02/14/2015 04:47 1423864047 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174151_1 00174151_1 N Impressed 01 A1b Уже очень давно не случалось ядерного взрыва такой силы... по крайней мере, там, где я могла бы провести исследование. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174147 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174151 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174151_2.xwm 02/14/2015 04:45 1423863929 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174151_2 00174151_2 N Impressed 01 A1c Возможность наблюдать, как именно сильнейшая радиация влияет на местную флору и фауну, поистине уникальна! BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174147 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174151 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174151_3.xwm 02/14/2015 04:54 1423864499 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174151_3 00174151_3 N Grateful 01 A1d Спасибо вам за огромный вклад в науку! BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Ну, думаю, вам пора возвращаться к службе, а мне точно пора возвращаться к работе. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174147 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174151 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174151_4.xwm 02/14/2015 04:54 1423864487 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174151_4 00174151_4 N Friendly 02 A1a BoSNeriah: Спасибо вам за огромный вклад в науку! Ну, думаю, вам пора возвращаться к службе, а мне точно пора возвращаться к работе. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174145 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174173 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174173_1.xwm 02/14/2015 05:04 1423865086 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174173_1 00174173_1 N Happy 02 A1b Еще раз спасибо за столь великолепную возможность. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSNeriah: Будьте осторожны и берегите себя, сэр. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174145 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174173 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174173_2.xwm 02/14/2015 05:05 1423865108 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174173_2 00174173_2 N Friendly 03 A1a BoSNeriah: Еще раз спасибо за столь великолепную возможность. Будьте осторожны и берегите себя, сэр. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174144 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174160 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174160_1.xwm 02/14/2015 05:06 1423865181 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174160_1 00174160_1 N Friendly 03 A2a BoSNeriah: Еще раз спасибо за столь великолепную возможность. Будьте осторожны и берегите себя, мэм. BoSNeriah NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 00174144 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF FormID 00174162 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00174162_1.xwm 02/14/2015 05:06 1423865206 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSDialoguePrydwen__00174162_1 00174162_1 N Да уж... скучновато. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 00185903 FormID 00185904 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00185904_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 09:13 1409105631 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_00185904_1 00185904_1 N Вы мне что-нибудь скажете? NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 00185903 FormID 00185905 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00185905_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 09:14 1409105645 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_00185905_1 00185905_1 N Вы меня слышите? Але? NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 00185903 FormID 00185906 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00185906_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 09:14 1409105658 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_00185906_1 00185906_1 N Скажите уже хоть что-нибудь. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 001858CB FFFFFFFF FormID 00185903 FormID 00185907 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00185907_1.xwm BoSDialogueWaitingForInput 08/27/2014 09:14 1409105674 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialogu_BoSDialogueWait_00185907_1 00185907_1 N excited / Happy -1 A Получилось, рыцарь! Средство готово! NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Поздравляю, Нерия! qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00180C12 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C12_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 08/20/2014 10:44 1408506289 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_00180C12_1 00180C12_1 N Happy -1 A Получилось, паладин! Средство готово! NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Поздравляю, Нерия! qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00180C13 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C13_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 08/20/2014 10:45 1408506308 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_00180C13_1 00180C13_1 N Happy -1 A Получилось, страж! Средство готово! NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Поздравляю, Нерия! qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00260 BoSPrydwen_03_NeriahRad FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0019FCD6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019FCD6_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 10/09/2014 00:36 1412789774 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0019FCD6_1 0019FCD6_1 N Question -1 A У вас есть для меня образцы крови, рыцарь? NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Да, держите. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00180C14 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C14_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 08/20/2014 10:37 1408505869 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_00180C14_1 00180C14_1 N Question -1 A У вас есть для меня образцы крови, паладин? NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Да, держите. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00180C15 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C15_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 08/20/2014 10:37 1408505869 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_00180C15_1 00180C15_1 N Question -1 A У вас есть для меня образцы крови, страж? NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Да, держите. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00250 BoSPrydwen_02_NeriahNormal FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018EAAE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EAAE_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 09/11/2014 03:02 1410379332 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAAE_1 0018EAAE_1 N Irritated -1 A Можете осмотреть экземпляры, но, пожалуйста, ничего не трогайте. Если с вами что-то случится, я отказываюсь нести за это ответственность. NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Ничего себе коллекция. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00250 BoSPrydwen_01_NeriahIntro FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00180C16 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00180C16_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 08/20/2014 09:26 1408501568 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_00180C16_1 00180C16_1 N very excited / Grateful -1 A Вы только представьте, какие возможности дает мне уничтожение Института! Не терпится приступить к работе! NPCFScribeNeriah Player Default: Надо же, как вы радуетесь... только не пойму, чему. qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 000A7CC3 00270 BoSPrydwen_04_NeriahPost FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017417B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0017417B_1.xwm BoSDialoguePrydwenGreetings 02/14/2015 04:32 1423863130 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0017417B_1 0017417B_1 N Не знаю, что вы здесь делаете, но сюда посторонним вход запрещен. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001CBDF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0001CBDF_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:11 1410379907 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0001CBDF_1 0001CBDF_1 N Зайдите ко мне, когда пилот-капитан Келс вас проинструктирует. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018EABB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EABB_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 02:47 1410378448 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EABB_1 0018EABB_1 N Я думала, вы ищете образцы крови. Мне они очень нужны. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0001CBE1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0001CBE1_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 02:52 1410378742 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0001CBE1_1 0001CBE1_1 N Если моя теория верна, мы сможем обеспечить нашим войскам наилучшую защиту от радиации в облученных районах Содружества. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0001CBE2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0001CBE2_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 02:56 1410378968 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0001CBE2_1 0001CBE2_1 N Учтите, мне нужны только определенные образцы. Ваш "пип-бой" отбракует неподходящие. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0018EABD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EABD_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 02:59 1410379167 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EABD_1 0018EABD_1 N Благодаря вам мы сможем обеспечить нашим войскам наилучшую защиту от радиации. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0001CBE0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0001CBE0_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:01 1410379261 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0001CBE0_1 0001CBE0_1 N Если хотите получить новую порцию средства X111, достаньте мне образцы крови. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0018EABE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EABE_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:09 1410379783 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EABE_1 0018EABE_1 N Если хотите, чтобы я продолжала синтезировать средство X111, достаньте мне новые образцы крови. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0018EABF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EABF_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:10 1410379839 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EABF_1 0018EABF_1 N Irritated В этой лаборатории не хватает дневного света. Все растения погибают. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0001CBE3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0001CBE3_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0001CBE3_1 0001CBE3_1 N Disgust С этими животными работать не так плохо... главное - к запаху привыкнуть. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0018EAC0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EAC0_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:16 1410380199 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAC0_1 0018EAC0_1 N Amused Я знаю, что солдаты прозвали меня "хозяйкой зоопарка". На мой взгляд, это комплимент. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0018EAC1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EAC1_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:19 1410380369 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAC1_1 0018EAC1_1 N Irritated Вы не могли бы ходить потише? Вы мне подопытных пугаете. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos303 BoSDialoguePrydwen 0008B294 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriahHellos FormID 0018EAC2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018EAC2_1.xwm BoSDialogueGenericHellos 09/11/2014 03:23 1410380585 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoSDialogu_BoSDialoguePryd_0018EAC2_1 0018EAC2_1 N Confident Эх, разложить бы Данса на диагностическом столе. Вскрыть его, посмотреть, как у него все устроено. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos302 BoS302 000C31A3 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace BoS302CrewHellosUnsolved FormID 001AC327 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001AC327_1.xwm BoS302Hellos 03/01/2015 02:15 1425150916 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoS302_BoS302Hellos_001AC327_1 001AC327_1 N very doctor like an non-emotional about it / Confident Вы не принесли тело Данса для вскрытия. Черт. Какая жалость. NPCFScribeNeriah qgBos302 BoS302 000C31A3 FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace BoS302CrewHellosSolved FormID 001AC32E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001AC32E_1.xwm BoS302Hellos 03/01/2015 02:29 1425151790 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello BoS302_BoS302Hellos_001AC32E_1 001AC32E_1 N wary (superior officer) / Concerned Сэр. Стоя здесь, я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями. NPCFScribeNeriah BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CFC FormID 00169CFD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00169CFD_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:50 1423774214 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CFD_1 00169CFD_1 N Irritated Ой, ну выкладывай уже! NPCFScribeNeriah BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CFC FormID 00169CFE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00169CFE_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:47 1423774039 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CFE_1 00169CFE_1 N Irritated Ты меня отвлекаешь от моих экспериментов. NPCFScribeNeriah BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CFC FormID 00169CFF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00169CFF_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:48 1423774106 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169CFF_1 00169CFF_1 N Irritated Кхм! Солдат, я очень занята. NPCFScribeNeriah BoSDialoguePlayerHellos 0012EFC3 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169CFC FormID 00169D00 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00169D00_1.xwm 02/13/2015 03:49 1423774157 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput BoSDialoguePlayerHellos__00169D00_1 00169D00_1 N Neutral 01 A1a EngineerScribe: Вот так. Вроде бы крепко. Спасибо, сестра. Neriah NPCFScribeNeriah EngineerScribe: Нам бы даже волноваться не пришлось о том, что они сбегут, если бы их не было на корабле. BoSPrydwenScene_Lab 001526BE 00000 BoSPrydwenScene_Lab_001 FFFFFFFF FormID 001526D1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001526D1_1.xwm 02/08/2015 02:10 1423336238 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSPrydwenScene_Lab__001526D1_1 001526D1_1 N You're being polite after someone has lightly insulted you. / Neutral 03 A1a EngineerScribe: Нам бы даже волноваться не пришлось о том, что они сбегут, если бы их не было на корабле. Учту твои пожелания, скриптор. Передай проктору Инграм спасибо за то, что определила тебя ко мне. Neriah NPCFScribeNeriah BoSPrydwenScene_Lab 001526BB 00000 BoSPrydwenScene_Lab_001 FFFFFFFF FormID 001526CB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001526CB_1.xwm 02/08/2015 02:13 1423336394 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom BoSPrydwenScene_Lab__001526CB_1 001526CB_1 N Irritated 02 A9a Companion: Старейшина, разрешите доложить. Недавно сбежал радскорпион, но мне удалось собрать солдат, и они помогли его поймать. К счастью, в лазарет попал только один из них. target NPCFScribeNeriah Companion: Прочь отсюда, грязный гуль! CIS_ChatWithNPC_Danse 0018A7D3 00000 CIS_ChatWithNPC_DanseScene FFFFFFFF BoSScribeNeriah GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0018A858 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0018A858_1.xwm 09/05/2014 03:15 1409861747 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Danse__0018A858_1 0018A858_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Гр-ра! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 0019544E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019544E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__0019544E_1 0019544E_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. А-а-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 0019544F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019544F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__0019544F_1 0019544F_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-а-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195450 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195450_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195450_1 00195450_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Р-ра-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195451 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195451_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195451_1 00195451_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-а-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195452 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195452_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195452_1 00195452_1 N Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet. Йа-ар-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195432 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019544D FormID 00195453 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195453_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack DialogueGe__00195453_1 00195453_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ых! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 0019548E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019548E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__0019548E_1 0019548E_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ха! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 0019548F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019548F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__0019548F_1 0019548F_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Йа! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 00195490 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195490_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__00195490_1 00195490_1 N Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion! Ра-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195431 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019548D FormID 00195491 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195491_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Bash DialogueGe__00195491_1 00195491_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive *тяжело дышит* *кашель* *кашель* NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195480 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195480_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195480_1 00195480_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive Уф! *тяжело дышит* NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195481 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195481_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195481_1 00195481_1 N Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive А-а! *кашель* *хрип* NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195430 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019547F FormID 00195482 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195482_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat BleedOut DialogueGe__00195482_1 00195482_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Ха! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 0019546F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019546F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__0019546F_1 0019546F_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Ар-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195470 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195470_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195470_1 00195470_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Уф! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195471 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195471_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195471_1 00195471_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent Гр-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195472 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195472_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195472_1 00195472_1 N A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent У-ух! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542F FFFFFFFF FormID 0019546E FormID 00195473 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195473_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Block DialogueGe__00195473_1 00195473_1 N death / InPain За... с-старейшину М-мэксона... NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AED_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:04 1412964275 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AED_1 001A4AED_1 N death / InPain Честь и с-слава... NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AEE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AEE_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:05 1412964331 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AEE_1 001A4AEE_1 N death / InPain За Б-братство... NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AEC FormID 001A4AEF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AEF_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:06 1412964361 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__001A4AEF_1 001A4AEF_1 N InPain А-а... NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542E FFFFFFFF FormID 00195445 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195445_1.xwm 09/20/2014 02:32 1411155167 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueGe__00195445_1 00195445_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. А-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019545D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545D_1 0019545D_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Уи-и! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019545E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545E_1 0019545E_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Йа-а! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 0019545F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019545F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__0019545F_1 0019545F_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Ар-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195460 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195460_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195460_1 00195460_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. Уф! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195461 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195461_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195461_1 00195461_1 N Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain. А! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019545C FormID 00195462 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\00195462_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat Hit DialogueGe__00195462_1 00195462_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. А-а-айа-р-р-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019548A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548A_1 0019548A_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. Йа-а-а-р-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019548B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548B_1 0019548B_1 N Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out. Р-р-р-ра-а-а-ар-р! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 0019542A FFFFFFFF FormID 00195489 FormID 0019548C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\0019548C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Combat Combat PowerAttack DialogueGe__0019548C_1 0019548C_1 N За Братство! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AF6_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965865 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF6_1 001A4AF6_1 N За победу! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AF7_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965879 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF7_1 001A4AF7_1 N Никакой пощады! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AF8_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965888 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF8_1 001A4AF8_1 N Ad victoriam! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AF9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AF9_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965901 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AF9_1 001A4AF9_1 N За старейшину Мэксона! NPCFScribeNeriah DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes 00195429 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AF5 FormID 001A4AFA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFScribeNeriah\001A4AFA_1.xwm 10/11/2014 01:31 1412965914 File Not Found Combat Combat Taunt DialogueGe__001A4AFA_1 001A4AFA_1 N BoSScribeNeriah